I'll Make It Better
by Mokusgirl
Summary: After eating dinner at Tony's place Gibbs comes down with a little case of food poisoning. Sammy is there too nurse him back to heath. Gammy AU. R&R! Enjoy


**A/N: So this is really just a random little story. I thought I should stop picking on Sammy and give Gibbs a hard time for a little bit. Yeah I think that's about it. Enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

I'll Make It better

oOoOoOo

Sammy came home to a seemingly empty house. She expected Gibbs to be back from dinner at Tony's place by now and be sitting in the living room reading or watching TV. She shrugged it off and headed up stairs. That's when she noticed the bathroom light was on and the door was slightly ajar. She set her bag down in the hall and softly knocked on the door frame.

"Sweetheart," She said softly as she pushed the door open when she got no answer, "Are you alright?"

She gasped at what she saw; Gibbs was sitting by the toilet in just his boxers leaning his head against the tile on the walls. She sat down in front of him and gently ran her fingers over his cheek and forehead.

"What happened?" Sammy asked softly, frowning when she felt how warm his forehead was.

"DiNozzo's cooking," Gibbs mumbled, keeping his eyes closed but leaning into Sammy's cool fingers where they rested on his forehead.

"How long have you been sitting here?" Sammy asked as she ran a cloth under cold water and rang it out before sitting back down beside him and starting to run it over his face.

"What time is it?" Gibbs mumbled, starting to feel better from Sammy's ministrations.

"9:30 ish," Sammy said glancing at her watch.

"About an hour and a half," Gibbs mumbled quickly, inhaling sharply when his stomach churned and holding his breath until it subsided.

Sammy knew what was happening and waited until he let out the breath he was holding before she spoke.

"Do you think you're finished now?" Sammy asked softly, eying him cautiously.

Gibbs took a second to let his stomach protest if it was going to. When it didn't he nodded softly.

"Alright, let's go to bed then," Sammy said, standing up and offering Gibbs a hand.

Gibbs took the hand Sammy offered and used it and the side of the tub to push himself to his feet. Once he was standing Sammy wrapped an arm around his waist and flicked the light off before leading him to their room. She gently pulled back the covers on Gibbs' side of the bed then lowered him down to sit on the edge.

"You wanna put a shirt on before we go to bed?" Sammy asked softly, moving over to the dresser.

"No," Gibbs said, slightly shaking his head, "I'm too hot already."

"Alright," Sammy said, knowing his fever was probably making him feel warmer than he was.

She changed into her pj's and turned to find Gibbs lying on his back, his eyes closed. Sammy pulled the comforter up to his waist before turning off the light and crawling into bed beside him. She started slow soft circled on his stomach until he pushed her hand away.

"My stomach's fine, you don't need to do that," Gibbs mumbled.

"If you just let me do it you'll feel better," Sammy said softly, knowing he was just putting up a tough front for her benefit.

"It's fine," Gibbs insisted but stopped abruptly and held his breath when his stomach churned again, disproving his point all together

When he released the breath he was holding Sammy started up the circles again. When Gibbs moved to push her hand away again Sammy wrapped her fingers around his wrist.

"Stop, I know you're trying to be macho and not admit that you don't feel good but I can tell," Sammy said firmly, "I'm trying to help and if you relax and let me you'll feel better, I promise."

Sammy released Gibbs' hand and he let it fall down to his side. She waited a minute before starting the same circles again. Gibbs let her continue without any protesting.

After 15 minutes or so Sammy felt Gibbs relax.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, smiling when she saw the smallest smile flicker across his lips.

"How's your tummy feel now?" Sammy asked softly, still keeping up circles on his stomach.

"Better," Gibbs said, opening his eyes to look up at her, "I'm sorry I'm such a pain in the ass."

"I'd be worried something was really wrong if you weren't," Sammy said, placing a soft kiss on his lips, "I love you even though you give me such a hard time sometimes."

"I love you too," Gibbs said with a smile.

"Good," Sammy said cheekily with a giggle, "Now it's time to go to sleep."

"Alright," Gibbs said with a yawn before rolling over and throwing an arm over Sammy, pulling her close.

Sammy giggled before snuggling closer to his chest and letting herself fall asleep.

Gibbs dosed off as the sound of Sammy's even breathing lulled him to sleep.

oOoOoOo

The End


End file.
